1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throttle controller for controlling the engine revolution during speed change, in a vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission and an air compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in vehicles equipped with an automatic clutch and a transmission, data is stored, for example, showing the relationship between the engine revolution and the throttle opening degree in the declutched state, and the throttle opening degree corresponding to the target engine revolution after speed change is outputted during gear shift where the clutch is declutched, thereby varying speed smoothly.
However, in conventional devices as described above, there is a problem that when a load is applied to the engine due to operation of the air conditioner compressor even in the declutched state, the actual engine revolution can not reach the target engine revolution with only setting of the target throttle opening degree for a target engine revolution in the declutched state, resulting in an increased shock in gear change.
The present invention is made to solve the problem described above and an object of the present invention is to provide a throttle controller which can control an engine revolution to the target engine revolution smoothly without being influenced by the ON/OFF state of the air conditioner compressor.
A throttle controller according to claim 1 of the present invention is a throttle controller for controlling the engine revolution during speed change in an vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission wherein the throttle controller includes:
speed change control means for making instruction to control the target engine revolution during speed change;
detection means for detecting the ON/OFF state of the air conditioner compressor,
throttle opening degree calculation means for calculating the target throttle opening degree corresponding to the target engine revolution based on the outputs from both the above speed change control means and the above detection means and outputting it; and
motor control means for controlling a throttle drive motor based on the output of the throttle opening degree calculation means.
The throttle controller according to claim 2 of the present invention is a throttle controller according to claim 1 wherein the throttle opening degree calculation means calculates the target throttle opening degree for a target engine revolution based on a map in which setting is done depending on the ON/OFF state of the air conditioner compressor.
The throttle controller according to claim 3 is a throttle controller according to claim 1 or 2 wherein the speed change control means has a memory in which the target engine revolution is set depending on the conditions during speed change, and the throttle opening calculation means reads out the corresponding target engine revolution from the memory based on the instruction by the speed change control means.
The throttle controller according to claim 4 is a throttle controller according to claim 3 wherein the target engine revolution depending on the conditions during speed change is the target engine revolution in the declutched state.